


L.O.V.E

by Cali_se



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you don't need to say a word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L.O.V.E

**Author's Note:**

> From a series of prompt drabbles, written during 2006/2007. Prompt: Love

It’s funny how a word so small can seem so vast as it runs, thick and fast, though the body; coursing through the veins and seeping into the bones; settling deep in the marrow as hot naked skin glides upon hot naked skin, and salty sweat mingles, and pulse beats hard against pulse. Curious how quietly it sits behind blue eyes and brown eyes, a mirror image of itself, crouching silent and shy in the shadows, waiting to jump joyously into the light, gaining heart with every kiss.

Funny how loudly a word can be heard without ever being spoken.


End file.
